The Marshall Sisters
by ThatOtherRainbowEnd
Summary: A Pride and Prejudice like story. Isabelle bears a deep hatred for him. Samantha loses him. Ciarra runs away with him. Melanie competes with him. Savannah grew up with him. The Marshall sisters all have different romances,. Nevertheless, they never get a break. Why is it a fanfic? Because it is not fully original.


**A/N: I'd like to note that all five sisters are in fact orphans. Also, this is a pride and prejudice LIKE story, so it is not necessarily P&P. There will be mentions of Elizabeth and Darcy, as a matter of fact, Georgiana Darcy will be appearing. Also, I want to give more emphasis on the sisterhood of the Marshall Sisters, as well as the five sisters, not just the three. Meaning, drumroll please my good friends... Mary and Kitty's equivalents get storylines!**

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. This statement is apparently very relevant to the current situation the household that goes under the name of Marshall is currently faced with.

Miss Tamara Marshall, a widowed woman with a son of four-and-twenty years named Avery, said to her son. "My dear, have you heard that Netherfield is once again occupied?"

"So it has, has it?" His mother nodded in affirmation.

"But it is. Certainly you must want to know who has taken it." Avery let no answer. "Mrs. Wright has told me a young man who goes by the name Lewis, a man of five-and-twenty years, has bought it and has made arrangements to move into the week after next. I have also been told that the young man has a sister, two-and-twenty." Miss Marshall's head had started concocting plans to make sure all the persons under her care would be married off.

The seven persons living in the Marshall household were, from eldest to youngest, Tamara Marshall, Avery Marshall, Samantha Marshall, Isabelle Marshall, Melanie Marshall, Savannah Marshall, and Ciarra Marshall.

All the girls were rescued at a certain point in their childhood by Tamara and had been raised as a Marshall ever since, explaining their closeness in age. They are all fully aware they are not siblings, however they still treat each other as family.

The eldest girl, Samantha, was a shy girl and often looked at as the innocent of the five. She had blond hair that was often confused with brown and fairly pale skin. A girl of recently four-and-twenty, she has been the one in favor to marry the rich gentleman of Netherfield.

Isabelle, the second, was always fond of her supposed brother Avery, more often spending time with him rather than their mother. Her hair shone like gold in the sunlight, but was a deep brown-like yellow straw. Her skin was most definitely the palest of all the Marshall Sisters. She was set to turn four-and-twenty in about a month time.

Melanie, often called Mel, was the most active of the five with her love of walking. She was an expert sport, but since her gender was definitely not male, she is unable to pursue sports. She had the only black hair of the Marshalls, besides Avery and the least fair skin.

Savannah was the quiet, soft-spoken, Marshall. She had no care in the world but her books. From the wonder of Thomas More's Utopia, to the tragedy of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, she was certainly taken with works from the Renaissance era. She wore glasses, as she could not hold her own without them. She had similar features to Isabelle, though not as tall as she was.

Lastly, the youngest Marshall, Ciarra, was a very much giddy and enthusiastic girl and the only Marshall to be of two-and-twenty years. She had blond hair that could easily pass off as red and freckles more clearly seen than that of the other girls, or of Avery even.

"Are they both single?"

"Why they most definitely are!" cried Miss Marshall, "this is most wonderful for your sisters, as well as for you, my dear."

Avery seemed skeptical. "How so mother? Why try to marry me off, when I am perfectly capable of caring for you, my dear sweet mother, without a wife."

"My dearest Avery," started Miss Marshall as she gently stroked his left arm with her right hand. "You are my true son. As I am not getting any younger, it would be my dying wish to see you and your sisters married. As well as the fortune your sisters would bring if they married gentlemen in the likes of Mr. Lewis."

"Shall we away the week after next for Netherfield?" This statement placed a smile on Miss Marshall's face as she nodded joyfully. "I shall put in word with Mr. Lewis for Isabelle."

"Isabelle? Why on earth would you vouch for her?"

"Well," started Avery, but was immediately cut off by his mother

"She is no handsomer than Samantha, no livelier than Melanie, no more studious than Savannah, and no more good-humored than Ciarra. She is the plainest Marshall of all the five of them. Why do you favor her over the rest?"

"She is the most sense-making out of the five; that is for sure. And a husband, no matter what the social status, is in want of a sense-making wife."

Miss Marshall stared at her son in disbelief. "Do you not think your other sisters are sense-making, understanding, intelligent young women?"

"I do so. But I just feel that Isabelle is the most sense-making, understanding, young woman to the others."


End file.
